The Ghost of You
by KilljoyWithADragon
Summary: What is Annabeth had died in the final battle? This is a songfic following Percy's thoughts while watching her die. I don't own the Heroes of Olympus series or the song being used.


**Lately, I've been having way too many PJO/HoO feels in general, especially Percabeth. This is a songfic, set to one of my favorite songs, called **_**The Ghost Of You**_** by My Chemical Romance. It takes place during the final battle in **_**The Blood of **_**Olympus, because, what if Annabeth didn't make it? Italics are the song lyrics and normal font is the story lines. I hope you guys enjoy. :)**

**I don't own the song being used or The Heroes of Olympus series.**

_I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
>If I died, we'd be together<em>

"Wise Girl, watch out!" Percy yelled from his position on the battlefield. She turned around and stabbed the monster behind her. It exploded into gold dust and a small smile graced her features as she said, "Thanks!" to Percy. But she didn't see the one currently advancing. It struck her from behind, and her mouth formed a small "O" as a gasp of pain escaped her lips.

"Annabeth, No!" Percy shouted, making his way towards her. He killed the monster that had injured Annabeth and she said, "I love you, Seaweed Brain."

"You can't leave just yet, Wise Girl. I need you. I was gonna propose. I love you, Wise Girl." Percy said desperately. He tried to give her ambrosia, and she ate it, but it didn't do much. Annabeth just smiled and with tears in her eyes, said, "I love you too, Seaweed Brain. And I would've said yes."

Her eyes closed and Annabeth took her final breath. Percy cried over Annabeth's body and soon enough, the remainder of the seven took notice of the son of Poseidon crying over the body of the daughter of Athena. Piper gave a shrill, "No!" and ran towards the two, killing any of the monsters that got in her way.

"We can try to save her, right? Right, Percy?" She asked frantically. Percy shook his head in response. The others were protecting Percy and Annabeth's body, but Percy thought _'Let them get to me. I just wanna see my Wise Girl again.'_ But he knew that that couldn't happen.

_I can't always just forget her  
>But she could try<em>

Maybe, she would forget him in Elysium. Just for the time being, until he got there too. Percy knew he'd never forget Annabeth. She was his best friend. He loved her.

_At the end of the world_  
><em>Or the last thing I see<em>  
><em>You are<em>  
><em>Never coming home<em>  
><em>Never coming home<em>  
><em>Could I? Should I?<em>

Percy held onto Annabeth's arm. She would never come back. They would never get married and start a family. Now he was really questioning himself. Should he let himself get killed?

_And all the things that you never ever told me  
>And all the smiles that are never ever...<br>Ever...  
><em>

Her gorgeous smile would stay plastered into his head, and Percy wondered what other things Annabeth would've said to him.

_Get the feeling that you're never  
>All alone and I remember now<em>

He felt alone. Although Piper was comforting Percy, he felt alone.

_At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
>She dies<br>_

He lifted her body and set it somewhere safe. Jason followed, covering him. Whenever a monster got too close, Jason would kill it.

_At the end of the world  
>Or the last thing I see<br>You are  
>Never coming home<br>Never coming home  
>Could I? Should I?<em>

Percy was just about to tell Jason to go back, until Jason looked him in the eyes and said, "Don't you dare, Perce. I'm not gonna leave you behind."

"Okay." Percy answered a bit dully.

_And all the things that you never ever told me  
>And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me<br>Never coming home  
>Never coming home<br>Could I? Should I?_

As Percy held Annabeth's body, he remembered the underwater kiss. When he and Annabeth were pushed into the lake.

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
>For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me<em>

All these good memories, all these happy thoughts would scar him, now that she was gone. Jason saw Percy falter a bit and said, "I'm so sorry Percy."

"It's just that, I, um, I've known her since I was like, twelve. She was my best friend, and I'm gonna miss her." Percy answered.

_If I fall_

_If I fall (down)_

Years after the war, Percy was back in New York. Leo also passed during the battle, but none of his remains were found. Percy never fell in love with someone else, not after Annabeth. Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank sometimes came to visit. So did Nico and Will.

"I would've been engaged, or even married right now, if the stupid war didn't happen." Percy vented to Hazel. She cupped his hand with her smaller one and said, "I know it's been hard on you, Percy, so I just want you to know that we are here for you. We love you, Percy."

"Thank you, Hazel." Percy said gently.

"Anytime, Percy." She responded.

_At the end of the world  
>Or the last thing I see<br>You are  
>Never coming home<br>Never coming home  
>Never coming home<br>Never coming home_

A couple of weeks later, Percy was cornered in an alleyway. More monsters kept coming, and Percy knew he couldn't take on all of them.

"If I died, we'd be together." He muttered, brandishing Riptide.

_And all the things that you never ever told me  
>And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me<br>Never coming home  
>Never coming home<br>Could I? Should I?_

He was right. Perseus Jackson died that day, with his sword in his hand and a gash across his torso. The others were informed about his death when they found him, not too far from his apartment. Hazel and Frank went to go tell Mrs. Jackson, and when she heard the news, she began sobbing.

Hazel comforted Mrs. Jackson, with tears slipping out of her eyes. Frank watched the two women cry, while trying not to let tears slip through.

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
>For all the ghosts that are never gonna...<em>

Meanwhile, In Elysium, Annabeth was standing, waiting for Percy to come, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and embraced the spirit next to her.

"I love you, Wise Girl." He said with a smile.

"And I love you too, Seaweed Brain." She said, burying her face in his neck.

**So, what did you guys think? Please review or favorite! **


End file.
